


Larger Than Life (and Death)

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Comfort, Demon Powers, Gen, One Shot, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse accidentally turns Lydia into a giant and she runs away in tears. Worried, the remainder of the family goes after her in hopes they can get her to calm down and have Betelgeuse return her to her normal size.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Larger Than Life (and Death)

"Bet you can't reach the ceiling if you jump high enough!" challenged Betelgeuse as he gave the teenager in front of him a wicked grin.

They had been jumping on Lydia's bed for the past hour and were now challenging each other to do the dumbest stuff possible. Lydia had been challenging Betelgeuse to do gross stuff and Betelgeuse had been challenging Lydia to do the most dangerous stunts. Barbara had checked on them half an hour ago and she had told Betelgeuse to be careful around Lydia and not hurt her. But was he going to listen? No, no he wasn't.

"You're on!" Lydia said with a smirk.

She jumped up and touched the ceiling (Betelgeuse didn't want to tell her that he gave her a boost by using his powers to allow her a chance to touch the ceiling, so he kept quiet).

"Hah! I did it!" cheered Lydia as she landed on her butt on her bed and nearly launched Betelgeuse off of it. Betelgeuse managed to stay put on Lydia's bed by using his powers to glue himself to the covers. Lydia noticed a glum and nervous look on her best demon friend's face. "Beej... is something wrong?"

"No... nothing. What makes you say that?" He tried his best to not lie but Lydia crossed her arms and smirked.

"Bj, I can tell you're lying. I can see right through you, dead man," pointed out Lydia with a laugh.

Betelgeuse looked down. He was in fact transparent.

"Ah ha... ha ha ha."

"Anyways..." Lydia jumped off of her bed and Betelgeuse caught her in mid air with his powers, setting her down safely on the ground. "I've gotten bored of challenging you to do the grossest stuff possible. Do you have any cool new tricks you wanna show me?"

She sat on the floor.

"Well, I did learn this cool trick that makes people gro-..."

"No," deadpanned Lydia. "No growing people."

But Betelgeuse wasn't listening. He looked at Lydia and snapped his fingers. Lydia's eyes widened as a flash of light engulfed her. As quickly as it appeared, it disappeared. Lydia looked down at herself in shock, worry, and confusion.

"Beej... what did you do?"

"My growing people trick!!!" Betelgeuse did jazz hands.

"Uggggghhhh..." groaned Lydia, looking annoyed at Betelgeuse. "Beej, I'm like seven feet tall now. What will my parents think when they see me like this?"

"They'll be surprised. Super surprised," said a completely oblivious Betelgeuse.

Lydia grit her teeth and spoke angrily through them. "No, Betelgeuse, they'll all be super angry at you for doing this and super worried about me and desperately trying to find a way to return me to normal."

"That too."

Seven-foot-tall Lydia stood up and began to head towards her bedroom door, ducking her head down so she could fit through. "Forget about that! I'm going downstairs to talk to my parents."

"I'm coming too," said Betelgeuse. "Look on the bright side, scarecrow, at least you're now tall enough to reach certain things you couldn't before."

"Betelgeuse!" she growled through her teeth. "Not helping!"

"Right... right. I'll shut up now." He used his powers to remove his mouth.

Lydia rushed downstairs with Betelgeuse in tow and found her parents in the living room, all sitting on the couch and chatting amongst themselves.

"Adam! Barbara! Delia! Dad!" she shouted to grab her parents' attention. They stopped their conversation and turned their heads towards her. Their eyes widened and they stood up in a hurry, rushing over and crowding around Lydia.

"Lydia? What happened to you?" cried out Barbara. "Why are you seven feet tall all of a sudden?"

"Betelgeuse happened!" the teen snapped, turning her head to glare at the demon then returning her attention to her parents. "He wanted to show me a trick he knew that could make people grow. I told him no and he did it anyway."

She burst into tears and ran out the door, much to the worry of her parents. The four of them turned to Betelgeuse, equal looks of anger on their faces. He backed away slowly, holding his hands up in front of him as if he was ready to surrender and/or was apologetic about his actions.

Barbara inched closer to him, followed by the rest of Lydia's parents. "I don't suppose that trick that makes people grow trick you performed on Lydia can be used to return her to her normal size and height, can it?"

Nervous and unsure of how to respond to Barbara's question, the only thing that Betelgeuse could find himself able to do was nod. Now, in reality, he wasn't exactly sure if his new trick could be used to shrink Lydia back down to her normal height.

"Lydia's probably gone somewhere by now," whispered Adam to the rest of the adults of the Maitland-Deetz Family, the four of them huddled together and speaking quietly amongst themselves in hopes that Betelgeuse wasn't listening in (unfortunately for them Betelgeuse was totally listening in on their conversation, having shrunk himself down to the size of a penny). "You saw how upset she was about Betelgeuse using his powers to make her taller. Next thing we know, she's probably gonna grow to be at least fifty feet tall, like in the movies."

"Which I hope doesn't happen," mouthed the rest of the adults.

"Right... I hope that doesn't happen as well," said Adam with a chuckle.

Occasionally, one of the four adults would glance out to the entranceway of the living room and then return their attention to their conversation thinking Betelgeuse had either gone back upstairs or headed out to find Lydia (they hoped it wasn't the latter though they weren't sure if he could leave the house because Sandworms).

"We need to go out and find her," spoke up Delia.

"And I think I know where she is," said Charles. "She always goes to the same place whenever she's upset about something and wants to be alone. Come on."

"Char, in case you haven't forgotten..." sighed Barbara. "Adam and I are ghosts and can't leave the house."

Betelgeuse returned to his normal size. "I may be able to help you guys with that."

"Betelgeuse?" Barbara spoke as she and the rest of the adults turned their heads towards him in shock and unison. "How long have you been listening in?"

"Uh... for like the whole conversation... I shrunk myself and eavesdropped." He seemed to be oblivious to the excessive amount of anger the Maitland-Deetz adults were starting to feel towards him. "Anyways, as I said, I may be able to help you and Sexy with your 'inability to leave the house because you're ghosts' problem. If you just let me explain everything, we can go out and find Lydia, get her to calm down, and I can use my powers to return Lydia to her normal size."

"We're listening!" Barbara growled through her teeth, crossing her arms.

"If you hold on to me for the whole amount of time it takes for the five of us to go out and find Lydia, you may be able to get away without getting eaten by a Sandworm. It's a risky thing and it doesn't always turn out good but I'm sure Lydia wouldn't want her beloved ghost parents eaten by a Sandworm would she?"

"No... I guess not." Barbara sighed. "Okay, if holding onto you is the only way we can leave the house to go and find Lydia, then I suppose we have to."

"Then come on," said Betelgeuse. The Maitlands went over and held onto Betelgeuse. "And Chuck, Delilah, do you mind coming over here to? We're going to teleport to where Lydia is by thinking of her at the exact same time."

"Can and will that work?" questioned Charles.

"Uhh... yeah..." said Betelgeuse. "Now come on. We better hurry before she grows to be a hundred feet tall."

Charles and Delia shrugged and nodded in unison, going over to join Betelgeuse, Adam, and Barbara. Together, the five of them thought of Lydia and disappeared in a flash of light. They appeared at the cemetery gate and looked up to find an even taller Lydia sitting with her head in her hands and crying her heart out. She was now twenty five feet tall and her parents and Betelgeuse stared up at her in shock.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" asked Barbara as she concentrated and made the front gate of the cemetery open up. Lydia nodded. The five of them began walking into the cemetery and Barbara and Adam began to feel the need to let go of Betelgeuse.

"Hey, Betelgeuse? We want to let go of you but we don't want to be eaten by a Sandworm. Is there anyway for us to be protected from a Sandworm attack?"

"Actually there is. I can cast a protective shield spell over you guys that can protect you from any and all predators that eat ghosts. Not even a pesky Sandworm can get you if you're protected by a shield."

Adam and Barbara nodded, letting go of Betelgeuse and allowing him to protect them from Sandworms. A Sandworm came at them from the back and they turned to look at it, hoping that the protective shield that covered them would work. It did. The Sandworm snapped at them and reared its head before trying again. It eventually gave up and slithered away.

"Yes, yes!" the Maitlands cheered in unison, giving each other a soundless high five. "It worked!"

The five of them turned their attention towards Lydia, who had since stopped crying and was now looking down towards the five of them. "Gu-guys?"

"It's okay, Lydia. We're here. We're all here."

Charles and Delia made their way over towards the teen, looking up towards her with worry on their faces. Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse, who had put a protective shield over himself as well just in case, joined them.

"Do you want to return to your normal size, sweetheart?" asked Barbara, a gentle, soft smile on her face.

Lydia nodded. "Yeah. I’m tired of being gigantic. As I walked through the town on my way here, I could hear people screaming and some even calling the government to report the twenty five foot tall Black haired girl walking through the town. I like making and hearing people scream but not today. That’s why I’m upset.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” said Barbara. All four adults felt bad for the teenager. “Betelgeuse, will you do the honors?”

“No,” lied Betelgeuse. All four adults and Lydia glared at him. “Fine!” He snapped his fingers and Lydia was engulfed in a flash of light. When it disappeared, she was back to her normal size and in the air. She fell and Adam acted fast, rushing forwards and catching her before she could get injured.

“Lydia? Are you alright?” he asked, looking the teen over for injuries. Thankfully, she had none.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks to Betelgeuse. I’m glad I’m back to my normal height.” She turned her head and smiled at Betelgeuse, who smiled back.

“Now, how about I show you guys another trick I learned. I promise it’s much better than making someone grow.”

“If it’s a trick that makes people shrink then please don’t show us,” the other five said at once.

But Betelgeuse wasn’t listening. With a snap of his fingers, a flash of light engulfed all five of them. When it disappeared, they were shrunken to the size of bugs.

“Betelgeuse! Change us back right now!”

“Aw, but you guys look so adorable when you’re all shrunken and angry,” the happy demon said, kneeling down to get a better look at them.

“BETELGEUSE!!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this crazy one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
